(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: Breaking some boundaries
"Yoko~! I can't believe you did that! We had a deal!" And Rina said as she splashed some water on me! Yes, even I can't believe that the Allocer could still pull an overnight reform, but I was wrong, and now all of us are bathing on the enormous underground bath house, that looks more like a hot spring. I splashed water on her back. "You dummy! I knew I couldn't trust a fox like you!" "Ufufufu, it's you who's losing every opportunity, Rina. Besides, now you have all the right to kiss him back!" I said with a grin, filling a bucket with hot water and washing the redhead with it. She lose balance a little, but was able to put herself standing on the hot water. "Although... I'm still on the lead~." "Muuuuuh~! Stupid Yoko~! He might be your husband, but he's still my queen~!" She pouted and continued to try to wet me, all falling on empty hands. Ufufu, she might not know, but I can also control the flow of water with my sage arts. She didn't even notice when I left a mirage of myself and sneaked on her back. When she least noticed, I jumped on her and groped her boobs! Whoa! "Kyah! Y-Yoko...!" "Ufufufu~, my oh my, look at you now, Rina. In just a few weeks and they've already grow so much~. I'm jealous." I said, groping and pinching on her breasts as she moaned and tried to escape my grasp, also failing. In all honesty, I'm not that jealous, but her bazoongas really have grown from back then! Must be the famous Vassago genes. I sinked one of her nipples with a finger, and she yelped. So cute. "Huhuh, so much sex-appeal too. Too bad Zenjirou doesn't like big boobs." "S-Shut up...! It's not my fault I... Kyah!" And she yelped again when I licked her neck. Huh~, not just that, but her raw power also improved a lot. She might be even stronger than Zenjirou, Dairyuu-chan and Ryuubi-chan combined now. However, I did notice one thing in particular: her bandaged arm is still, how should I put it, blank. There's still no energy flowing on it. "Yoko~! Stop it! If you don't, I'll be really mad!" "Okay, okay. Hey, Rina, can I say something?" I said as I let go of her breasts for her to turn around and face me with a blushing pouty face. In the end, still with puffed cheeks, she nodded, but crossing her arms and looking away from me. She's mad anyway, oh well, it's better to deliver this one now. "Welcome back. I missed you." "...!" And then she gasped, jumped on her place and turned to me with burning cheeks and wide eyes. Yeah, she's my rival, but she's also my friend, one of the first Devils I've met in Kuoh academy, and all in all, I've missed her so much, I'm glad that she's back, even if this means sharing my Zenjirou. She pouted again, and turned away from me, striking the same pose from before. "Dummy... Don't said that out loud, it's embarrassing! But... I missed you too, Yoko." "Ah~, it feels good to be called by my first name." I said as I came closer to hug her, rubbing my face with her own. No malice this time, I'm just happy to see her again, even if her aura is a little stained from the Angra-Mainyu's. She's calling me by my first name too, I feel so close to her, it's nice. She blushed also, and hugged me back. "You've changed a lot, Rina." "Same for you, Yoko." We broke our embrace and smiled at each other. It was everything good and all when suddenly she snickered. "But still, he's my queen." "He's my husband." "..." "..." ... "He's ours, is that okay?" "Totally." "Lady Lavinia! Yoko-sama~!" And breaking our little bonding time, came the little exorcist and Zenjirou's apprentice flying towards us, covered in foam and soap and read to land on the hot waters! "Watch out now! Cannonbal-...!" *SPLASH!* "Kyaaaaah...!" "Clean yourself, then bath little one." But before the blonde could touch the waters and spoil them with soap, Iris-san was quick enough to draw first, splashing some water on the exorcist with such force that she instead hit a wall! Well, at least she drove the point home. "Remember, Veritas-dono: those who don't follow the rules can't bath!" Said the tallest of us all, Ryuubi Gentoku with her sister Dairyuu, also taking places next to us and sitting on the bathing floor, their giant breasts floating like two sets balloons on the hot waters. "Ah~, nothing but a bath after an exhausting day of work! Truth be told, lecturing in Kuoh academy is a challenge on it's own. But I guess yours truly was able to attract a good amount of attention!" "Yeah, I can see that." Rina said eyeing the two pieces of meat on Ryuubi's and Dairyuu's chests, also sitting on the floor with me. She's feeling breast envy, Even though she's far from being flat or bubblegum-boobs herself, like me. Not that I mind much, since not only I feel a lot more special and can change my appearance, all harems must have at least one A-cup appeal character... "Wish Zenjirou was here." Pouted the witch girl also joining us in this moment of joy. Iris, Dairyuu and Ryuubi nodded, and Rina and I blushed a little. She's not wrong, I really wanted him to join us and maybe rub his hands on my back in a massage, but alas, the five other residents of this house were bathing right next to us, on the sink set by the other side, and while I couldn't care less about the sisters, Mother Satsuki is still with them, diving on another pool of hot waters. So no Zenjirou for now, he wouldn't want that from us anyway. The witch however came closer to Allocer and rested her head on her shoulder, making the greyhead blush. "But at least. Allocer-chin with us." "We all missed thy present, Lady Lavinia." Ryuubi also came closer and rested herself on the greyhead, who was both surprised and a little cramped since the lady of the three kingdoms is way heavier than she looks. It was a rather nice thing to see: the three of them so cozy and comfortable with each other now, as they all smiled and closed their eyes to share that moment. I turned my uncovered eye to another corner of the Springs, and Sally-chan was also coming by, until she reached and bumped into me. I shrugged and smiled, hugging her petit body and putting her on my lap as she laughed, both of us enjoying the hot Springs... "Still... That's not enough." "Eh...?" We all suddenly turned to a grinning Allocer, and then she stood up from the waters, her body glittering with therapeutic drops, making a determinate pose and shining us with a confident grin and gaze. "That's not enough! Believe me, as much as we all can enjoy this, we still have a lot to do!" She said in a strong, determinate voice. Wow, she has really changed for the best, I guess. "And the first thing we're gonna do... Is go after Annie, and then we'll complete our peerage! Yeah, mark my words, you all, this is an order from Lavinia Allocer!" "You have our total support, Lady Lavinia!" Responded the pinkerette sisters with that same pose and determination, also standing up and touching fists with the Allocer. "As your servants and Rook, I swear total loyalty towards you, and no matter what, I shall support your cause and open the path you want to walk with my fists!" "Tasha Campbell, B-class witch from the Campbell family of fire mages and the bishop of Lavinia Allocer." And now it was Tasha's turn to stand up, instead bowing politely and flipping her fingers like she would the tip of a typical witch hat. So this is the so famed 'Allocer charisma'. Probably, yet it feels so right now. "I'm yours to use and abuse, my King." "Alright! So let's go! Lavinia Allocer's peerage!" "Affirmative!" "Yeah!" "Certainly." "Okay, let's do this! Maximum effor-...!" *BUMP!* "Would you please shut up? We're trying to bath here, if you don't mind." And suddenly, all of that fire and determination suddenly died out when the second oldest daughter of our dear mother tossed a piece of soap right on Rina's head, making her lose her balance and fall flat on the floor. Huh, I don't care if she's a bitch, that Rei, that was funny. "Well, at least we got our objectives clear, don't you agree, Campbell-dono?" Being the polite lady she is, Ryuubi-chan instead sat back on the floor and helped Rina get back to herself. Tasha turned back to her, and nodded with a ghost of an amused grin. "Yep... Let's do our best. And save Annie." "Master's harem is full of idiots, right?" The little one in my lap said with a grin and a thumb up, and for that wording, I bumped my knuckles on her head. Huh, her body is sure gathering and flowing a great a out of energy, way more than I could back when I was of her age. "Huh~... Oh! I get it, master's harem is... Full of girls without moments!" "..." "...?" "Close enough, I guess. You're learning well, Sally-chan." And now I patted her on the head for that more-than-accurate description of our group. Give her some credit we're really a harem of girls with nothing but the 'now'... And we wouldn't want it any other way. . ~~X~~ . "Man, I feel alive agen! Been' a ninja hetsovva village can be tyreson' sometimes. Say, do yah Eva feel liddat, lad?" Said Haruka-sama, the leader of the hidden village of the Hot Springs, or Hanzō village, as we dipped together on my own bathtub, while I was sitting on her lap and trying my best to hide any private parts from her with my towel. It was just a shot from the moment, but I ended up like that on lucky shot. Now, here I am, doing something I'll probably regret. "Believe me, I can feel it even now." I said with a sigh, and then suddenly she slapped the back of my head. It didn't hurt much, but it still surprising. "Hey...!" "Koorydown, koorydown, Mr. Grumpy Bear." She said now splashing some more water on my head and patting it like I was a child. It didn't say anything again, it felt nice. "See? Itz not that hard to relax, lad. Haruka heya can teach ya' how to do it just fayn." "It's not like that, Haruka-sama. I can relax, it's just... Maybe it's not a good idea to take a bath with a gorgeous woman such as yourself under the same roof as my executioners." I sighed and splashed myself with some hot water. That wasn't flirting, by the way, but she's indeed a beautiful woman, despite probably older than mom and mother of several children. She's kicking. "Besides... I know your fame, and that makes me uncomfortable." *BITE!* "Hey...!" "Rood, much? Lad, I might be a whore wen it cons to men and sex, but I won' chez boys if they don' wan' to! My ninja code!" She just bit me! She bit my neck and then gave me this speech. I dunno if this is reassuring or just her way to express disdain, either way, it hurt. I sighed, and seeing that I don't have a choice but to stay, I dived a little more into the waters, supporting my head on her cleavage, like a pillow. I heard a chuckle. "Relax, relax, lad, and if wan of yah sistah' comes heya, I can always go VOOSH and vanish. Imma ninja, after all." "Heh... That takes me back." I said, now looking at the ceiling and remembering also a certain seaweed-head that used to say just that. I wonder where she's right now, asking myself typical questions of a worried father, like if she's eating well or at least takin care of herself. I sighed, and Haruka-sama then arched an eyebrow at me. "Watcha mean, lad?" She asked, also turning her head to the ceiling. I was using now her big breasts as a pillow, taking deep breaths. "Oh, nothing. It's just... You kinda reminds me of a friend I have, and even used her catchphrase. Although it must be a thing between ninjas." I said nonchalantly, still maintaining my balance between relaxation and the fact that I'm supporting myself on a naked hot lady, her boobs serving as a pillow for me. Not to mention, it has been a while since I'm here at the bathtub, so the hot waters are already making me dizzy. Haruka-sama hummed something with a hint of curiosity, and then extended one of her arms, cracking one of her fingers with her thumb, the same way Annie does. "Lemme guess, dat 'friend' of yos also cracks her fingahs lik dat, rayt?" She asked with an amused hum, as I could swear that Haruka-sama was grinning. I can understand how easily she can read me, after all, I'm just a normal Devil, and she probably had enough sons and daughters to deal with any problems a teenager might, although Annie did say her mother isn't very good as one. "Yes...? It's a ninja thing, right?" "Hardly. Atchully, only wan of mah children do that, and itz a certain dhampir I luv so mut." She said with a huff of both pride and cozy feelings, while I tried to break my neck by turning my head upwards to stare back at the ninja master herself. "Sayuri, I heard she assul defected from yah pirageh, rayt? Too bad, I was hoping two see her araln." "Yes, it was Annie who used to do this..." I said with a curved doubtful period as I also lifted a hand to crack a finger that same way. I don't get it, at all. "But Reika said it's a ninja thing, that all of you do that." "Ah, I geddit. Poor lie, Itz juzz a way for Reika to remembah Sayuri. Cracking fingahs itz herz en herz alon." She chuckled, splashing spme water on us again biting the top of my hand. So... That was a fricking lie, this is only his way to remember his baby sister. Heheh, 'never compromise' my ass, he's as jelly as butter too. However, it's kinda relieving that apparently the ninja master doesn't hold any hard feelings for her stray daughter. "Evybory misses her, that seeweeh had. Two bed she wantz to be lik her pops." "Yeah... No hard feelings, right?" I said. She hit with with her knuckles, and despite this, much more like Aria-san, it did hurt, but I don't feel any animosity from it. She's treating like I'm her nephew or something. "Ow..." "Stupid lad, sheez mah dowttah, I dun care if she graffiti sum statwos, I juz wanna her safe." She said. Huh, Annie's old lady is way more level-headed than I thought. Of course, she invaded my personal space and being a ninja, she'll get away with it without a scratch, but... Yeah, she's a great mom. I wonder if Annie knows that. "So... You and yah pirageh take gud ker of her, understand." "Huh... Now I feel another feeling of deja vu." I said as I remember a certain mother of someone saying the exact same thing back in the underworld. Apparently, Haruka-sama took this on the wrong side, as she went again to bite my nape. "Owowow!" "Watcha words, lad. Imma 100% original material!" She puffed her chest and leveled me a little up on the waters. Oh, great. No wonder both the ninja siblings have such big noses, it must be inherited. Maybe personalities are also an inherited supernatural thing, I wouldn't be surprised. She really reminds of Aria-san(the author's repertory of archetypes must be running short, I dunno.). In the end, she let me go of her grasp and put herself sit on the bathtub, also forcing me to adjust on her lap. "Say, lad. Kennay ask yah question?" "I guess...?" I said with my legs crossed. I dunno why, but that last bite made my body feel hot, and I'm having a little problem controlling the line under my waist. Did she notice? "Ar yu... Still a virgin?" *SPLASH!* "Blub! Blub! Blub!" And I slipped on the bathtub and almost drown in shallow water. Wasn't that unexpected?! When I could grasp up from down, I emerged from my pathetic stance and coughed the uneasiness away, choking on water and my own lack of words. "From where that came from, Haruka-sama?!" "Dunno. Yu smell lik a virgin, yet also has feminine scent. An not jus wan, but various feminine puhfoons." She said picking me by the hair and taking a deep, creepy sniff on my neck. Despite the hot scenario, a chill colder than the attics ran through my whole body, and the hotness mentioned beforehand vanished completely. Don't judge me, I barely meet her, and she's already going those creepy things to someone younger than her! I took a deep breath in order to calm myself down, and she laughed. "Kesesese! An it has sum variation two! Devils and yokais I feel, but still a Virgin! Whatta hell, lad?" "S-shut up...! It's... It's not like that..." I said with a groan, splashing some water on myself to ease up the heat of embarrassment. Geez, I take that back, she's way worse than my cool big sis Aria-san, and that's saying something. At least she'd know when to stop, instead, Haruka-sama continued to pinch my cheek and bite my nape. "But, yes, I'm a... Virgin." "Keseseseh! Yah, cant escape thiz nose, lad. Ya muss haf the worst case of blue balls evah!" She continued to tease me, doing a scene in the bathtub we're sharing and still laughing at my expenses. I don't care that I'm a virgin, but this lady is pissing me off! "Haruka-sama, please stop!" I said pinching her back on the back of her hand. She just laughed it off with a quick shake from it and, fortunately, calmed down enough, ceasing her little childish fit and making the situation a little better. "Alright, alright. Sowwy, sowwy, mah bed." She said, pulling me back on her chest as a pillow and making me even dizzier. She flipped my nose and began scrubbing my hair. "Y'know what? I kinda respect yah, being a virgin and all. We ussto call those 'heroes' back in mah days, holders of libido an stuff. Must be proud of yourself. Ainou I wount..." "..." I made a face that doubled as a grimace and a nervous wreck. Am I really proud of being a virgin? I dunno, maybe it's my novel side talking, maybe it's the fact my sisters will peel my you-know-what like a potato if I do anything, but I don't actually care about this stuff. Maybe a little, but... Not my priority right now. But I have to admit that I have plenty of opportunities... Not! "It's not like that, Haruka-sama. Maybe I'm just... Too sensitive." "Kesese, I hear ya, makes sense. Stay true, lad." She said with a lot calmer tone now, so-motherly caressing my head and shaking the drops of water away. "Be a hero, be pure, Aidon ker. But... I guess itz wut meks people liek yu. So be nazz as yu want." "Thanks, Haruka-sama." "No prob, lad." "Mom, how long are you gonna stay there? I want to take a bath too, and Zenjirou and the others might-...!" And then, the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a completely new face: a pretty girl around my age, with spiky hair white and pure as snow, golden eyes matching Haruka-sama's, a body also covered in scars and some tattoos on her legs and arms. She was covering her front with a small towel and carrying a plastic bucket with hair lotions and soap in it. Huh... I have the feeling I've already seem her somewhere... Somewhere... Somewhere... "Oh, heya, Reika! Guess whut? Afond yah friend! Wanna join us?" And, Reika... Reika... Reika...? Reika...?! Reika?! Reika! "Reika...?!" I said back in a jump, as... That thing suddenly froze in place, also sweating buckets and turning even paler than his... Her... It's hair! From that, Reika dropped the bucket and the towels, and I could take a better look and take my own conclusions. Nothing down there; something up there... There's... There's something wrong here... Maybe I'm just not looking right and his is really small and-No, there's really nothing there, but really something up... "H-Hey, Zenjirou." "..." "...?" "Lad...?" ... BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! *PUNCH!* "Wut?! WHATTA HELL, LAD?!" And that was the last thing I heard before passing out, knocking myself out of commission. Maybe all of this is just a huge nightmare and I just need to wake up. Yes, I just need to wake up from here and pretend I didn't know that... . ~~X~~ . And it was another strange morning for us of the Suggestion box club. From last night up until the next morning, Zenjirou had been unconcious the whole time, a bruise on one of his cheeks and an almost-dislocated jaw, and as soon as the sun came, he jumped from our bed looking for that albino ninja, staying grumpy for the whole breakfast and first period of classes. The moment we walked in to our meeting room only to see Reika-kun sitting on one of our seats, the gravity around here became heavier than the core of the Earth, with our Dragon looking deeply into his friend(...?), like he wanted to carve a hole into his skull or something. I don't know what happened to unfold this whole situation, but it can't be good. Things became so out of hand we asked Aria-san to keep a look on her 'little brother'... "Uh~, I don't know what happened yesterday, but I think it has something to do with you, Reika-kun." Said Lavinia Allocer as her hair antenna would wiggle up and down between the ninja and her queen/my husband/our man. Zenjirou grunted in visible rage; while Reika shrugged, a displeased face on him. "It has been a while since I last saw Zenjiou like that..." "We'll discuss this later, if it's possible, Lavinia-dono." He said, picking a small paper from the pocket of his jacket and passing it to Aria-San. She blinked a few times in curiosity, and picked it up. "For now, news and information from the Current Kaguya, mother of us all: Aria-san, the area around Kuoh academy on a 30km radius is safe from any possible planned interference. No organizations or terrorist groups around, and those who were, disposed completely. Well, except an unidentified one..." "Oh, crap. Berolina won't sleep tonight, and I'm not talking about Nero." Sighed the DxD child, reading the file on her hands and supporting her breasts on Zenjirou's hair, which was smelling like ashes. "But since Haruka-sama is on charge, plus her own shinobi are around, maybe I can... Try calm my little neurotic King down. You know how she can be sometimes." "In all honesty, maybe we should invite Berolina-dono to our hot Spring back in the Sasamoto household. Yours truly maybe can even give her a massage!" Ryuubi-chan said with a smile, but Tasha appeared right behind her doing some... Questionable hand motions as well, which was enough to make Aria-san of all people back a little. "If I know Berolina, which I do since childhood, she will refuse and say she doesn't want to be a bother." Pouted Aria-san. Her attention then turned to her little brother hidden under the chain on mountains that were her breasts. "Speaking of bother, don't you think you had enough of rage for a day, bro? Chill it..." "I am chill, Aria-nee..." He said almost spitting fire out of his mouth, turning his eyes to an ambiguously calm Reika. I'm even afraid to see his level of energy through my sage eyes and pinpoint what he's thinking right now. "Why don't you ask Reika over there the same thing?! Not that his... It's answer will matter, anyway! It'll be a LIE!" "Geez, cut it out Zenjirou. So what? It's a ninja thing that I chose. Are you really that angry after everything you saw?" He said with a shrug, and soon enough, the seal of bond Zenjirou and I share began to throb a little, increasing with each passing second, we all wanted to say anything to that word salad of nonsense, but of course, my dear husband... Exploded. "Angry? No, I'm not angry... I am... I am not angry! Who said I'm angry?! I'm not angry! Not at all! Not at all!" He probably lied. Probably. Hah. No. He is oozing hatred. "I told you, didn't I?! I'm always prepared for those things! Ahahah! Everyday I woke up and wonder what kind of fucked-up shit I'll face for the day like, I dunno, DISCOVERING THAT THE GUY... THING I SHARED MY SOUL AND HEART WITH AND WHOM I CONSIDERED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, LIED TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME! ITS FUNNY, ISN'T IT?! CROSSING THE FUCKING LINE BACK AND FORTH IN THAT ROLLERCOASTER OF EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS, NOT KNOWING HOW TO PROPERLY REACT WITHOUT FUCKING KILLING SOMEONE! I HAD TO CONTROL MYSELF SO THAT THE FOURTH MOST AWKWARD BONER OF MY LIFE WOULDN'T RAPE YOU WITH A VENGEANCE! NOT THAT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND, SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING DOWN THERE!" "..." "Huff...! Huff...!" "..." "...!" ... "Y'know what? I kinda missed those freak-outs of yours." "GYAAAAAAAAAH...! WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN... WILL FUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOU...!" and he lost it, my dear husband lost control of himself and was ready to rip everything a new one when Aria-san put him out of commission again with a hand chop, and for precaution, I put a high-level seal on his forehead. Poor Zenjirou was electrocuted with sealing lightning, and soon enough, fell face-flat on his table. I dunno what happened here, something something eunuch I guess, but he's out now. "Uuuh~... Has this become mainstream while I was gone?" Lavinia said, poking his cheek a few times, only for him to limply twitch a little. "Dunno. Temper problems." Tasha said too, also poking him on the nose. Before anyone could assault him even more, Aria-san lifted him up to her shoulder and walked towards the exit. "Well, since I know you girls will either take advantage of my bro, I'll be taking him to the infirmary to cool off." She said with a smirk, as we from the kiss-trio shared some uneasy looks, and Allocer blinked innocently a few times. She knows! And she knows we were about to do just that! Curses! "Have a nice day and club activities. Don't do anything illegal!" *CLOSE!* "Reika-kun, could you kindly fill us up with what just happened?" Tasha said with a super-curious look with mixed feelings and auras. On one hand, she was excited, on the other, curious. The ninja supported his feet on the table and sighed. "Tch, it's... It's a ninja stuff. Top secret and confidential. If you want to know... I'll have to kill you." He sharpened his eyes, but it had no effect on us. Eh, we're all monsters on our own right, he's on the wrong neighborhood. "I think we should respect Reika-dono's decision of keeping things to himself." Ryuubi-cha-... Sensei said, holding both hands up and calming the rest of us. The eerie aura soon faded, and we all shared one last gaze to each other. There's something fishy about this guy... "Oh, right! Talking about it, look what we got!" Breaking the tension, the king of this peerage suddenly stood up and showed us a small carton envelope with a certain volume under it. Wow, is that what I think it is? "The swimming club and the school staff gave it to us! Isn't that great? Not only our mission was a success, they also payed really good for it!" "Whoa. Money." Tasha said with a smile creeping on her face and hands in a groping motion, reaching for the envelope on Rina's hand. I can differ about the 'success' part, but it's nice regardless. "Gimme, gimme." "Hyahahah! And this is just the beginning, don't worry Tasha!" Said the daughter of the demon lord, her eyes sparkling stars and waving that brown paper up and down. "Imagine what will happen if we continue to receive those bucks after some missions! I know that your reputation it's skyrocketing as we speak, and soon enough, we'll have enough money t-...!" "... Pay for the damage you all caused on school property, yes?" And then, *VUPT!*, before our very eyes, The older pinkerette snapped the paper from Rina's hand, and surprise was left on it. We all turned to the new teacher as she was the one waving the money now, chuckling and smiling. "I'm apologize, Lady Lavinia, but your little... Accidents didn't pass unnoticed by the school staff, if Serena-dono's to be believed, which she is. Berolina-dono also said that yours truly is in charge for the money gained in this club, so if you're the King who thinks deserve respect, you shall respect my humble decisions regarding your rewards and continue to work hard." "I...! Huh! Well, that's just...! Ugh...!" I saw the once determinate and cheerful Lavinia Allocer struggle with her own morality and sense of worth, doing some poses and twitching back and forth, while the Campbell witch was waving her hands at the warlady with needy eyes, like a child who just got neglected her favorite teddy bear. In the end, Allocer frowned, crossed her arms and stomped hard on the floor, in a mix of anger and resolution. Huh, to think she almost died when we first met. "Fine! We just need to keep going, right?! As long as we continue to do a good job, the requests won't stop coming, and we'll have the repair money in no time, and THEN we can gain our own! Isn't that right?!" "Affirmative, although I'm still the one in charge on the monetary gain." Ryuubi said with a bow. This is both assuring and not-assuring, since she has a pretty mellow heart. "But being my king, yours truly might consider breaking some boundaries and enjoy the money as much, if you don't mind." "Right?! Right?! Alright, let's do this! Maximum effort!" She did a 'we can do it' pose and soon enough began to distribute several of the suggestions from the little wooden cube in the middle of our clubroom. Soon the three of them began to discuss and share the suggestions among themselves, some compliments, complains, and finally some chores for them to do, from students and teachers alike. Before I could reach for a chore myself, however, a hand reached for me, making me turn around, it was Reika... "Yoko-san, or Kurama-sama leader of the Kanto region of youkais, can I ask you a favor?" He asked with a hand on my shoulder and taking deep breaths. I wonder if it's about Zenjirou, since those two are always together. "Since the Brass dragon and Sabrina absent, I'd like to take you as both my escort and helper in my mission in Kuoh academy." "Huh, very well. I accept it." I can't be too hard. Besides, with all the crap it happened; it can't be that hard to deal with simple rumors. However, I think I had a part in this deal. "But under only one condition." "Huh, speak. It's kinda unfair since it was his fault that caused his absence, but... I think it's okay." "Right. My request, Reika from the ninja village... It's that we'll talk... Seriously." "Eh...? Next; Relationship advices for dummies. Previous; Meeting the unexpected. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black)